The technology relates to a display unit including a flexible substrate.
A display unit that includes a flexible substrate, such as a plastic or resin substrate, has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-115388, for example. The display unit disclosed in JP-A 2003-115388 includes, for example, a display device layer, such as an organic electroluminescent device, and a polarization plate, such as a circularly polarization plate, that are provided on the flexible substrate. The polarization plate includes a polarizer.